Primeiro Encontro
by Meel Jacques
Summary: A primeira coisa que Lily notou quando entrou na sua loja preferida foi que ela havia sido seguida, afinal, Potter estava lá para estragar seu encontro.


**[JL]Projeto Volta às Aulas, fórum Ledo Engano.**

James e Lily não me pertencem, obviamente. _Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Primeiro Encontro  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ela não tinha a pretensão de se encontrar com ele, era só uma brincadeira. Lily já estava cansada de todos os dias ter que responder aquela maldita pergunta enquanto todos olhavam para ela com expectativa. Não é como se ele odiasse Potter, apenas não tinha paciência para sua imaturidade e sabia, no fundo da sua alma, que eles não tinham nada a ver com o outro.

Procurou dentro do armário algum vestido para usar, arrependendo-se por ter aceitado sair com Amos Diggory. No inicio pensou que essa seria uma boa maneira de afastar Potter de uma vez por todas, fazendo-o perceber que ela não gostava dele, que não gostava de suas investidas e quem sabe estivesse interessada em outra pessoa. Uma grande mentira, aliás.

Passou um braço sobre a testa testando sua temperatura pela milésima vez. Quem dera ficar com febre e não precisar sair com aquele garoto um ano mais velho que ela. Entretanto, era a primeira vez que Lily saia com alguém e desejava que tudo fosse perfeito. Colocou um vestido florido bem justo, sapatilhas clarinhas e penteou seus cabelos para trás. Realmente gostava de como estava vestida, se sentia leve e quem sabe dessa vez ela se livrasse de Potter.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer e não hesitou quando chegou em Hogsmead e viu o garoto da corvinal lhe esperando em frente a Dedos de Mel, logo na entrada da vila. Pigarreou para chamar sua atenção e corou quando ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu timidamente.

- Lily, você está linda – Diggory a elogiou oferecendo-lhe um braço. Os olhos de Lily se iluminaram. Ele, certamente, era um cavalheiro. – Aonde você quer ir?

Lily apontou para a loja atrás dele pensando em delícias açucaradas como penas de açúcar, pergaminhos de chocolate e anéis de morango. Diggory acenou em concordância aceitando a sugestão pacientemente. Não foi uma grande surpresa para o garoto quando dois minutos depois James Potter surgiu lá dentro junto com sua gangue, obviamente ele os seguiria. Não era nenhuma novidade que o herdeiro Potter estava caidinho pela ruiva ao seu lado e o garoto sabia que tinha que ter cuidado ou seria vítima de uma das brincadeiras de Potter.

A primeira coisa que Lily notou quando entrou na sua loja preferida foi que ela havia sido seguida, afinal, Potter estava lá para estragar seu encontro. Tentou ignorá-lo, arrastando o pobre corvinal por todas as prateleiras para ajudá-la em suas comprinhas semanais. Olhos a seguiam insistentemente e quando olhou para trás viu o olhar magoado de Potter e seu peito apertou.

Não queria deixar que seu corpo traísse seu sentimento de culpa. Ela sabia que estava fazendo o certo, tinha que afastá-lo. Mas porque Potter ali fazia tudo parecer tão errado? Não estava mais aguentando aquela situação bastante tensa, então foi pagar suas guloseimas, ansiosa para sair logo da loja quando alguém a puxou pelo pulso para dentro de uma sala escura, provavelmente um estoque da loja. Estava prestes a azarar o idiota quando Potter, fumegando de raiva, começou a gritar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo saindo com esse idiota?! – James questionou impaciente. – Te chamei milhares de vezes para sair comigo e você aceita sair com esse nerd que você só falou, sei lá, umas três vezes?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – respondeu exasperada. – E o que você sabe sobre mim? Talvez eu até goste dele, você já parou para pensar sobre isso? Mas é claro que não, porque o grande James Potter só liga para si mesmo!

- Isso não é verdade! – James gritou desesperado. – E eu sei tudo sobre você, sua idiota! – James socou a parede ao lado. Lily tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada.

- Abra a porta, Potter – Lily exigiu, mas James negou com a cabeça.

- Não até ele ir embora.

Lily queria gritar de tão frustrada que estava, ficou socando a porta e gritando, mas ninguém a ouvia. James a olhava presunçosamente. Lembro-se que tinha trazido sua varinha e tateou sua bolsa.

- Procurando isso? – James sacudiu sua varinha, brincando com ela entre os dedos. Quando ele a tinha pego? Maldito!

- Devolva! – Lily gritou pulando em cima dele, mas ele apenas riu se aproveitando da enorme diferença de altura entre os dois. Quando Lily se cansou dessa brincadeirinha, olhou para baixo com vontade de chorar, soluçou indo até um canto da sala se espremer no chão. James ficou desesperado, nunca havia consolado uma garota.

- Hey, hey, pare de chorar. Lily... – James lamentou. – Eu abro. Você venceu, tudo bem?! Agora pare com isso.

Depois desse episódio lamentável James permitiu que Lily terminasse seu encontro e passou a ignorá-la. Foi nessa época que Lily se descobriu sentindo falta de um certo Potter.


End file.
